


Divinity

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fili and Dis are sneeky, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Oblivious Thorin, Sacred Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dwarrow are children of Mahal - everyone knew that!  But what they didn't know was that Hobbits were true children of Yavanna.</p><p>You know, Yavanna ... Mahal's WIFE.  </p><p>That just might change how Thorin and Bilbo's relationship is viewed by the people of Erebor.  If of course, Thorin and Bilbo can even acknowledge they have a relationship to begin with ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts), [Neeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeka/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Divinité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051059) by [badskippy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy), [StarTwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTwins/pseuds/StarTwins)



> This story came from this tumblr prompt ... 
> 
> Has anyone ever talked about the idea–either in canon-verse or everyone lives au–of Bilbo and Thorin’s love being seen as something important or even sacred to the dwarven culture? I see a lot of Thorin struggling with the idea of his One being a hobbit instead of a dwarf or of other dwarves coming into Erebor and challenging the idea of a hobbit consort, but what if it wasn’t like that at all?
> 
> I mean if you prescribe to the idea that Yavanna played a hand in making the hobbits and she is wife of their all-father, wouldn’t it stand to reason that a dwarf who found his One in her children would be viewed as blessed? Or that, if we’re talking canon-verse, their story would live in romantic infamy for mirroring the sacred union of Mahal and his own ‘One’?

* * *

 

 

           

            “Hilde ..." Siv, daughter of Kevel, said casual, as she looked through bolts of material, "... what do you think of this fabric?”

            Siv's sister-in-law, Hilde, daughter of Morir, looked over the material that Siv pointed out.  “A bit too … _Elvish_ , for my taste.”

            “How is it too Elvish?  It has runes on it!”

            “It’s green, Siv.”

            “You sound just like Geir when you say things like that!”

            “Good to see my brother has some wit in that head of his.”

            The sisters-in-law's discussion drew the attention of their young friend, Frid.  “What are you two arguing about over here?”

            “Siv’s fallen in love with this Elvish fabric.”

            “Siv!”  Frid was a little surprised.

            “Stuff it, Hilde!"  Siv demanded then turned to Frid.  "Look for yourself ... I think it’s lovely, but Hilde thinks because it’s _green_ , it’s Elvish.”

            “Well …" Frid turned her head this way and that.  "I can kind of see her point.”

            “Oh for Mahal’s sake!"  Siv's patience was reaching its end.  "You two are impossible!”

            “If it were blue …” Frid suggested.

            “If it were blue," Siv retorted with an eye-roll, "it would look like everyone else’s in Erebor!”

            Frid didn't argue with that.  “Siv isn’t wrong about that, Hilde.”

            “Pick a side, Frid," Hilde said a pointed look.  "We can’t both be right.”

            “Why can’t you?"  Frid didn't see the problem.  "Must there be only two sides to every story?”

            Hilde raised an eyebrow, and replied,  “There are only two sides to a coin; two sides to a river; even two sides to a full day … Day and Night, so I would say that, yes, there are naturally only two sides to nearly everything.”

            “A coin has an edge," Frid countered.  "Isn't that just another side?”

            “No," Hilde said tersely, "that’s precisely why it’s called an _‘edge.’_ ”

            “But a day also has Dawn and Dusk, so there are more than just Day and Night.”

            “Dawn and Dusk are just the rising and setting of the Sun, so they are actually just parts of Day and Night.”

            Siv and Frid just looked at each other and rolled their eyes; there was no arguing with Hilde when she got to this point.  It was best to leave it, and move on.

            “Well,” Siv shrugged, “I’m buying the fabric anyway.  I like it and I don’t care what you or anyone else says, Hilde.”

            “See if you say that when you’re laughed at,” Hilde said pointedly.

            “I still won’t care.”

            “Why don’t we all go have a spot of tea,” Frid said, obviously trying to get the two sisters-in-law to get along.  “There is a lovely new shop down the way.”

            “Oh, yes!” Siv said excitedly.  “I’ve heard about it!  Didn’t one of the King’s companions open it?”

            “That’s right!” Frid was glad Siv at least was up for it. “Dori, son of Rina. Apparently he and his brother’s are distant relations of the royal family.”

            “Distant, _illegitimate_ relations,” Hilde said dryly.  “If the rumors be true.”

            “Nobody cares about that sort of thing,” Siv said as she walked over to the saleswoman to purchase her fabric.

            “So says the idiot Dwarrowdam who buys Elvish fabric,” Hilde added under her breath with a tiny hint of distain.

            “Hilde,” Frid said. “You can’t hold someone's ancestry against them when they couldn’t possibly have a say in such a matter!”

            Hilde looked at her friend as if the young Dwarrowdam had gone insane. “Of course you can! I mean, I personally have nothing against these Ri brothers and I feel no shame in going to this Dori person’s teashop. But even you have to admit, that someone of such … _questionable lineage_ has no business being on the King’s Gulbu-rûrîk!”

           Although called the Secret Council, the Gulbu-rûrîk was actually just the ruler’s personal advisory body.  It had no say on laws or government, but those on the council did have the King’s ear above all others, even before the Council of Elders.  To be a member of the gulbu-rûrîk was to be as close to royalty as one could get without actually being a member of the family.

            Frid was aghast at Hilde’s comment.  “But the Ri’s fought with the others to reclaim the mountain! Surely they deserves –”

            “I’m not saying they doesn’t deserve their due credit and fair share,” Hilde clarified as the three dams walked out of the shop, “I just take issue with them being raised above their station; that’s all.”

            “Do you also think then,” Siv said, rejoining the conversation, “that the miner, his brother and cousin also do not deserve to be on the Gulbu-rûrîk?”

            “I do,” Hilde said, “but I will admit that I have less of a problem with the Family Ur than … _some_ on the council. Lowly miners and tinkers they may be, but at least they come from a respectable family and worked their crafts honestly.”

            “But the Ri brothers,” Siv stated, “whether legitimate or not, at least have royal blood; the Ur’s do not, so I can’t see why you have a problem—”

            “It’s wasn’t the Ri’s or the Ur’s that I was referring to,” Hilde said lowly, least she be overheard in the open marketplace.

            It took Siv and Frid a few moments to realize what she meant.

            “You mean, Master Baggins!”  Frid said out loud.

            “Shhhhhh,” Hilde hissed and both she and Siv looked around for eavesdroppers. “Careful what you say! You never know who is listening!”

            “We’re only talking,” Frid said.

            “Don’t be so naive,” Hilde huffed.

            “How am I naive?” Frid was more than a little offended.

            “You must have heard the rumors, my dear,” Siv said kindly, like she was talking to a small child.  “Everyone has been talking about … you know.”

            Frid didn’t know.  “I haven’t heard any rumors.”

            “About …” Siv looked around again before continuing.  “His majesty and the Half-ling.”

            “Hobbit,” Frid corrected gracefully.  “I have heard that it’s in very poor taste to call him Half-ling.”

            “How is it in poor taste?” Hilde demanded aloud.

            The three Dwarrowdams came up to Dori’s teashop, The Golden Cup.  It was built into one of the market’s walls, but rather than have a front wall with a door and window like most establishments, the teashop was totally open with the counter in the back and about a half dozen scattered tables in the large open area upfront; it made the place seem bigger and feel more like a café.

            “I have heard it said,” Frid continued on, “That ‘Half-ling’ is based on the fact that Hobbits are about half the size of Men, but as they don’t feel themselves to be ‘half’ of anything, the term half-ling is considered derogatory.”

            “That’s just ridiculous,” Hilde scoffed.

            “Well …” Frid added, “Dwarrow hate when other races point out that we are shorter than Elves or Men.”

            “That’s completely different,” Hilde bristled at the statement. 

            “How is it different?” Siv asked.

            “Obviously,” Hilde answered, as if she shouldn’t have to explain, “it’s not so much that we are shorter than the other races, it’s that Elves and Men are too damn tall!”

            “I think you just proved my point,” Frid said quietly.

            Hilde waved her friend off.  “Let’s just order tea.”

            The three ladies choose to sit at a table in the middle of the shop, and immediately, Dori was there to take their order.  After he placed a large pot of tea and a plate piled high with biscuits of all kinds, Frid picked up the conversation again.

            “So,” Frid said around a delicious Raspberry Linzer.  “What were you saying about rumors and the King?”

            Siv looked around quickly before speaking.  “Only that there is a great deal more to his … _association_ , with Master Baggins than they're letting on.”

            Fried seemed confused.  “How so more?” she asked.

            “You know,” Siv pushed.  “That they're … close.”

            “Well, one cannot go on such a quest and not become close.”

            “No, dear,” Siv putting down her cup, “I mean that they are … _particularly close_.”

            “Of course,” Frid said, still looking like she was missing something. “Master Baggins is on the King’s council and is friends with the royal family, even having the favor of her Ladyship … which I hear is near impossible to obtain … so—”

            “Oh for Mahal’s sake, Frid!” Hilde growled out.

            “What?” Frid was taken aback.  “I still don’t—”

            “His majesty and Master Baggins are involved!” Siv whispered loudly.

            “Involved in what—”

            “The King is banging his burglar!” Hilde said smacking her hand on the table.

            There was ringing silence, before Frid began to giggle.

            “Honestly, Frid,” Hilde sighed, picking up her cup and taking a sip. “How on earth did you have a child if you’re this clueless?!”

            “You said rumor!” Frid shot out, still amused.  “I thought it was going to be some major secret, but everyone knows they’re having sex!”

            Siv almost chocked, while Hilde rolled her eyes.  “How are we even friends?”

            “Because few are patient enough to put up with you,” Frid said sweetly; even Hilde couldn’t argue that point.

            What they all forgot was that they were not totally alone in the shop.

            “I don’t think your conversation is exactly appropriate,” Dori said, coming over to refill the ladies’ teapot.

            “Oh, yes,” Hilde said, sliding a look over to the silver-haired Dwarf. “You were part of the company, weren’t you?  You’d know better than we, how … _deep_ their relationship goes.”

            Siv and Frid both giggled at the innuendo, but Dori remained completely composed.

            “I wouldn’t dream of speculating on things I have no knowledge of,” Dori said calmly, hoping that the ladies understood that he was subtly suggesting that they do the same thing.

            They didn’t.

            “I've heard that Master Baggins is often in the King’s chambers after-hours,” Siv said with a wink.

            “His Majesty values Master Baggins’ council on all matters,” Dori said.

            “Especially _personal_ matters,” Hilde alluded.

            “Well, I heard,” Frid continued with a smile, “That last month, the King visited Master Baggins’ chambers each night for a fortnight!  And, that the King played his harp for Master Baggins!”

            “If that doesn’t sound like a courting ritual,” Siv said, “Then I don’t know what does.”

            “Master Baggins was ill!" Dori said defensively, “The King simply went to visit and comfort a close friend.  Besides, Master Baggins appreciates fine music and the King is an accomplished player!”

            “I’m sure the half-ling _loves_ the way His Majesty plucks his strings,” Hilde said dryly.

            Dori and Siv wore gape-mouthed looks, while Frid giggled into her tea.

            "I believe that comment was uncalled for," Dori said indigently.

            “Don’t be so crude,” Siv said delicately to her sister-in-law.

            “Me?!” Hilde cried defensively, then pointed at Frid. “She was the one that shouted _‘sex’_ for all and sundry to hear!”

            “His Majesty and Master Baggins’ … friendship,” Dori said over the others, “should not be discussed so casually, or disrespectfully ... especially since—”

            “Are you all discussing our King and his beloved burglar?” said a fourth Dwarrowdam as she rushed into the shop.  “You've already heard the latest, I take it.”

            “Hello, Veda!” Frid said.

            “Join us, dear!”  Siv said, pointing to the empty chair at their table.

            “I’ll get another cup,” Dori said stiffly and left as Veda sat down.

            “What _latest_?” Hilde asked firmly.  “What are you talking about?”

            “Oh,” Veda said surprised.  “Have you _not_ heard then?”

            “Heard _what_?” Hilde demanded.

            “My maid told me this morning,” Veda said, “that yesterday she was chatting with a shopkeeper, who knows this Dwarf, who is close friends of a miner, who’s sister happens to be maid to one of the councilor’s wife, and ... apparently ... this girl overheard the councilor say that the King has ordered a special session of The Council of Elders to convene in three days time!”

            “Truly?!” Hilde was stunned.

            “You don’t say?” Siv was equally astonished.

            “What’s so special about a council meeting?”  Frid was lost.

            “In three days!” Veda said, seeming to think that was enough information.

            It wasn’t.  “So what?” Frid shrugged.

            “Don’t you understand the implications?” Siv asked flabbergasted.

            “No.”

            “Seriously,” Hilde said, with a cocked eyebrow.  “Did one of your parent’s drop you on your head as a child?”

            “Stop acting all superior and just tell me!”  Frid was tired of being the butt Hilde’s every joke.

            “The Durin Day festivities start tomorrow,” Veda said.

            “Which means the government shuts down for a week,” Siv added.

            “Right, and there will be half days in the mines.” Frid knew everything they were saying but she still didn’t get—

            “If the King is ordering a council meeting in three days time,” Hilde said, seriously, “in the middle of a week of government shut down, he must not only be making a special announcement but needing to ask the council about something of high important; _something he can’t do without council approval_.”

            It was now Frid’s turn to look exasperated as she cottoned on to the others.  “Let me see if I get this straight. You three think that just because His Majesty has called a special session of council, he is about to announce his engagement to, and ask permission to marry, Master Baggins?”

            “Of course!”  Siv said.

            “Naturally,” Veda added.

            “What else could it be?” Hilde stated looking it pained her _not_ to roll her eyes.

            “Many things,” Frid said.  “Maybe he wants to announce the marriage of one of his nephews.”  Prince Fili had been getting very friendly with King Bard’s oldest daughter, Sigrid, and Prince Kili was rumored to be secretly courting a former captain of King Thranduil’s guard.   “Maybe he wants to add Lady Dis back into the line of succession, now that he is King.” Because of old Dwarrow custom, Lady Dis had to surrender her right to the throne - that is, if she wanted her sons to remain in the line of succession - because her husband was of common birth. King Thorin had made it known that decision never sat well with him.

            “You know nothing,” Hilde said.

            "You all seem to forget," Dori said as he brought a fourth cup for Veda, "there is also the matter of the final treaty to be signed.  It may have to do with that."  But the others, except for Frid, scoffed at that idea.

            “It makes more sense that it has to do with his desire to marry Master Baggins,” Siv said empathically.

            “Why does it?” Frid asked.

            “Because,” Veda replied, “it’s unseemly, and naturally the King would not want to have anyone argue against it, so it would be best to do so when the government is shut down.”

            “He’s clearly trying to maneuver it so that by the time the populace finds out, it will be too late.” Siv agreed with Veda.

            “It won’t work,” Hilde said flatly.  “When the mountain hears of his upcoming marriage to an outsider, and one from another race at that, there will be wide-scale opposition. He’ll have a riot on his hands if he tries to push this on us.”

            "I'd like to point out," Dori interjected, "that Master Baggins has earned his place in this kingdom."

            But Hilde was having none of that.  "Keeping the king's bed warm doesn't earn someone the right be placed as consort."

            Dori nearly chocked, but was left speechless.

            “But they are so charming together,” Frid said.  “Does it really matter?”

            “Of course it matters!” Siv shook her head at Frid’s clear naivety.

            “Who wants a _half-ling_ on the consort’s throne?” Veda laughed.

            “Hobbit,” Frid corrected but was ignored.

            “And a male to boot,” Siv whispered aloud.

            “His gender bothers me less than the fact that he looks slightly ... _Elvish_ ,” Hilde stated, “what with those ears and all.”  She shuttered to think on it.

            "I think you're all being very petty," Dori said, infuriated.  "Just were does it say--"

            "Tradition!" Hilde counted.  "Name me one ... just one ... in all the history of the Dwarrow ... a queen, consort or partner, female or male, of a ruling King that came from another race!"

            Dori opened his mouth but nothing came out; he couldn't name a single one.

            "There you have it," Hilde said with a nod.

            "But if they love each other ..." Frid said with a little shrug.

            “The bottom line is this,” Veda said with a sigh.  "Charming though they may be together, it would be morally, ethically and, not the least of which, traditionally wrong for King Thorin to wed—”

            “Bilbo Baggins!” Dori cried and brought the Dwarrowdams to silence.

            “Hello, Dori!” Bilbo said as he came into the shop.  “How are you?”  Bilbo looked around with an appreciative smile.  “You’ve done a wonderful job here.”

            “Thank you!”  Dori beamed in his pride.

            Bilbo noticed the four Dwarrowdams sitting at the table, staring at him. “Ah … good afternoon ladies.”

            They all offered quiet greetings to Bilbo but said nothing else.

            “Would you like a cuppa and something to nibble?” Dori offered to Bilbo.

            “Thank you, but no,” Bilbo said disappointed.  “I just came by to see if you happen to have any of that delicious black tea; the one with the citrus flavor.”

            “I do,” Dori went behind the counter and produced a large tin of the requested tea.  “I got a large shipment in this morning as a matter of fact.”  He offered the entire tin to Bilbo.

            “Are you sure?”  Bilbo asked. “I don’t want to take half you stock.”

            “I’ve plenty,” Dori insisted.

            “Well, thank you!” Bilbo said, taking the tin.  “I assure you it won’t go to waste.”

            “Entertaining a large group, Master Baggins?” Hilde asked casually.

            “No,” Bilbo laughed. “But one should always have tea on hand in case someone does drop by.”

            “I’m sure,” Hilde said, sliding a glance around the table. “especially those all _important_ guests.” All the ladies snickered behind their hands at Hilde’s innuendo.

            “That’s true,” Bilbo agreed, clearly clueless as to Hilde’s implications. “It’s always best to be prepared.”

            “I’m sure you have nothing to worry about, Master Baggins,” Hilde said coolly and the ladies once again, giggled at her boldness.

            While Bilbo remained blithely ignorant of Hilde’s insolence, Dori was starting to see red.  “That’ll be two pounds for the tin, Bilbo.”  Dori was all for getting his dear friend out of there at once.

            But Bilbo had a problem.

            “Oh, Yavanna’s tears!”  Bilbo patted himself down.  “I seem to have forgotten my coin purse in my rooms.  Can I come back and—” Bilbo looked up and froze. “—pay you later.”

            Dori and the Dwarrowdams were all looking at Bilbo in undisguised shock.

            “Did I say something wrong?”  Bilbo was very confused.

            “You called on The Lady,” whispered Siv.

            “Yes.” Bilbo was lost.

            “Did you hear that from one of the Dwarfs on your quest?” Veda asked.

            “No.” Bilbo stated.

            “Do you even know who she is?”  Frid questioned.

            Bilbo laughed at that.  “Of course I do!”

            “Who is she then?” Hilde pushed.

            “The creator of Hobbits.” Bilbo said.

            The ladies all gasped, while Dori said incredulously, “You never mentioned that to us on the journey!”

            Bilbo didn’t understand what all the fuss was about.  “It’s not really something that’s going to come up, now is it. I mean, it wasn’t important.”

            “Wasn’t important?” Hilde was taken aback.

            “Frankly,” Bilbo said, his brows knotting together, “I kind of took it for granted that everyone knew.”

            “No,” Dori said quietly.  “We didn’t.”

            “I don’t think anyone has heard of that,” Siv said.

            “I never have,” Veda said.

            “Me neither,” Frid confirmed.

            “Tell us, Master Baggins,” Hilde stated.  “If you’re allowed to that is.”  The others nodded; maybe Hobbits preferred to keep their secrets, well, secret - like Dwarrow did.

            “Well, of course I can,” Bilbo smiled and started his tale. “According to our mythos, while Eru loved his Elves who loved the forests, and Aule … I mean, Mahal … loved his Dwarrow who mined and cherished the mountains, and the race of Men were tolerated wherever they settled, Yavanna lamented the fact that no race cared for the tender, growing things and small animals.

            “Then, one day, as she went to walk in her favorite field, she found that all the flowers had been trampled and many young animals lay dead and scattered about.  Who was the cause of so much death, she could not say, yet she hurt deeply at the thoughtless destruction, and she wept bitter tears for the loss of so many innocent lives.

            “But as her tears fell to the ground, from them sprang small beings, who upon seeing the beautiful lady weeping in such pain and misery, made her flower crowns and danced and sang to lighten her heart; and it did. She used her power to bring back the flowers and animals and the small beings promised that they would care for all that she loved, for they were part of her and loved them too.

            “This was how the Hobbits came into being, and from then on, we have tried to fulfill our promise to Lady Yavanna.  While we may not have holidays or festivals dedicated specifically to her, we feel that we honor her daily by growing flowers and plants, caring for the animals and living in peace with the world around us.”

            Once again, silence hung in the air for several long seconds, before Veda said, “I think that was the most beautiful story I’ve ever heard.”

            Bilbo smiled.  “I’m glad you think so.” He turned to Dori. “Thank you again for the tea.”

            “You are more than welcome,” Dori said, seeming to come out of a stupor.

            “Come by sometime and we’ll share a cup,” Bilbo said and then turned to leave, waving to the Dwarrowdams as he left.  “Good-bye ladies.  I hope the rest of your day is pleasant.”

            They sat there in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until Dori rapped his knuckles on the table to get the four ladies' attention.  "There is the answer to your question," he said smugly looking at Hilde.  "The Lord of all Dwarrow married someone who was _not_ a Dwarrow!  So put that in your pipe and smoke it!"

            “A true child of Yavanna,” Veda stated finally.

            “Beloved and cherished by a child of Mahal,” Siv said.

            Frid began to sob quietly.  “I feel … horribly guilty … for all that … we said!”

            Veda placed a comforting hand on Frid’s back, while Siv gathered their young friend up and held her close as she cried.  “I think we all do, dear.”  She turned a teary gaze on her sister-in-law.

            “Yes, indeed.”  Even Hilde couldn’t hold back the quiet tears that fled her eyes.

           

\-----oooooOOOOO88888OOOOOooooo-----

 

**_The Next Evening_ **

****

            “Here, Bilbo,” Thorin said as he put the final touches on the document before him. “Look this over and tell me what you think.”

            Bilbo put down the speech he was currently editing for Thorin and walked over to Thorin’s desk.  He took the long contract-like treaty and looked over the part Thorin had just corrected. “Very nicely worded.”

            “Thank you,” Thorin said, inclining his head.

            “It comes off far less aggressive than before,” Bilbo said, looking at Thorin over the top of his spectacles.

            “It was a struggle,” Thorin said, leaning back a bit in his chair.

            Bilbo couldn’t help but smile at that.  “I’m sure, but well worth it.  Now Thranduil cannot say that you are in the least bit disrespectful.”

            “I want to be,” Thorin added dryly.

            Bilbo giggled.  “Again, I’m sure, but you know very well that if he even thinks you’re being rude, he’ll call for a total revision and that may take over the winter to accomplish; you can’t afford that.”

            “As well I know,” Thorin grumbled.

            “I’m glad to see, however,” Bilbo continued, “that you put time constraints and deadlines for food delivery from Mirkwood.”

            “I’m surprised,” Thorin said honestly.  “I feared you’d have seen that as an affront.”

            “If this was a treaty with Hobbits,” Bilbo said, “then your fears would be well founded; Hobbits take great pride in their crops and we strive to exceed expectations when we grow for others.  However, if you don’t state clearly when you want things from the Elves, they may well say, ‘You never said when you wanted … X.Y.Z.’ just to pull the figurative leash.”

            “Bilbo,” Thorin said with a smile, “Such talk of your _beloved_ Elves.  You shock me.”  But Thorin sounded amused not shocked.

            Bilbo shook his head at Thorin’s teasing.  “Just because I admire the Elves, doesn’t mean I don’t see their faults, and they can be as petty as any wronged Dwarf,” Bilbo said with a pointed look.  “Especially Thranduil.”

            “Bless Mahal,” Thorin said, throwing up his hands in mock praise. “You have come to see the light of truth!”

            Bilbo had to laugh at that.  “Oh piss off, you silly old Dwarf!”  Thorin roared with laughter as Bilbo handed back the treaty.  “This is perfect, Thorin.”

            “Truly, I thank Mahal,” Thorin said.  “I don’t think I can look at this damn treaty one more day! I will be glad to sign it, present it and have Thranduil and Bard sign it and be done with the whole thing!”

            “I’ve no doubt about that,” Bilbo said, going over and retrieving that speech he had been working on.  “This is also done now.  All you need do is have one of the scribes rewrite it so that it is easier to read.” He walked it back over to Thorin and handed the pages off to the King.  “Would you care for more tea?”

            “No, thank you,” Thorin said, taking all the papers and storing them away until the council session in a few days.  “I was thinking I might actually go to bed early tonight and sleep.”

            “Wow, that’s a change,” Bilbo gently teased.  “You usually aren’t going to bed until the sun rises.”

            “That’s only funny because it’s close to the truth,” Thorin said with a hollow laugh.  “For once I’d like to wake up and not have to rush off to meeting or something .”

            “Agreed,” Bilbo stated, gathering up his teacups and pot and placing them on his tray to take back to his room.  “I think I will do the same and get to bed early.”

            “Thank you again for your assistance,” Thorin said as he stood; his back and neck cracking as he stretched.

            “Of course,” Bilbo quipped, picking up his tray and heading towards the door. “What kind friend would I be if I let you deal with the Elves and Men on your own?”

            “I won’t even laugh at that,” Thorin said seriously as he opened the door for Bilbo.

            Bilbo did though.  “Good night, Thorin.”

            “Good night, my friend.”  Thorin said, shutting the door behind Bilbo.

            Thorin stretched again but this time there were no sounds, just the feeling of his muscles being pulled back into place.  He went to the water-closet and washed his face and hands, running his clean wet fingers through his hair before undressing completely. All the while he mused about what Bilbo had said and he could not have agreed more; Bilbo had indeed been an invaluable friend throughout Thorin’s quest, the battle, his recovery and this entire past year with the rebuilding of the kingdom and the peace treaties between the races. 

             Bilbo had no idea just how much Thorin valued him, but then, that was an entirely different story; one that would not see the light of day.

             Just as he was about to dress for bed, there was a knock on the door. Thorin wondered if Bilbo had forgotten something, or worse, if there was something wrong.  Did Bilbo need him?  What could have happened so soon after leaving Thorin’s rooms? Throwing a on his robe, Thorin quickly made for the door, but was not greeted by his burglar.

            “Fili!” Thorin could not have been more surprised if Bard had been standing there.

            “Good evening, Uncle,” Fili said, looking past Thorin and into the room beyond. “I’m not … interrupting anything, am I?”

            “No,” Thorin said, perplexed, wondering just what in the world Fili thought he would be interrupting at this hour.

            “In that case,” Fili stated, “I wonder if I might have a word with you; in private.”

            Thorin had a suspicion he knew what this was about, “Fili, it’s late and while I have no objections against Sigrid, can discussion about your relationship wait until tomor—”

            “I’m not here about Sigrid,” Fili insisted.  “Although, you are close when you say ‘relationship.’”

            Thorin sighed.  “Please, do not plead the case for your brother and his Elf at this hour. I beg you to leave it—”

            “I’m not here for Kili either,” Fili stated.

            Thorin was at a loss.  “I don’t get what you’re—”

            “We need to speak,” Fili said, stepping forward and whispering so the guards would not heard, “… _in private_.”

            Thorin merely stepped back to let Fili enter.

            “What is this all about?” Thorin said, feeling uneasy as he closed and locked the door.

            “Uncle,” Fili said slowly.  “There’s a rumor going around.”

 

\-----ooooo-----

 

            Bilbo hummed to himself as he made his way to his rooms; he was glad the treaty was finished. While Thorin had been working himself to the bone to make sure that all parties were happy and all conditions were met, the Elves on the other hand had requested this or that change, making demands and generally making Thorin’s life miserable.  Bilbo was on the verge of losing his temper and telling the Elves just where they could stick their changes if they kept making Thorin dance to their tune! He liked the Elves, don’t mistake that, but he also knew that Thranduil was nick picking and stalling just to get Thorin’s goat. 

             And that was wholly, and completely, unacceptable to Bilbo Baggins!

            “Bilbo,” came a soft, husky voice behind him.

            Bilbo squeaked and spun around, finding Lady Dis walking towards him. “You startled me!” Bilbo laughed.

            “My apologies,” Dis said with a smile.  “That was not my intent.”

            “Of course it wasn’t,” Bilbo said sweetly.

            Dis indicated the tray in Bilbo’s hands.  “Would you like me to hold that while you get out your key?”

            “That’s sweet of you, but I have this.”  Bilbo quickly and expertly balanced the tray on one hand, while reaching into his pocket with his other.  “What are you up to at this hour?” Bilbo asked as he unlocked his door.

            “I was coming to see you actually,” Dis said, following Bilbo into his rooms and shutting the door behind her.  “I hope it’s not too late.”

            “Well …” Bilbo put the tray on his small dining table and turned to his friend. “I was going to head off to bed, but if you have a problem …”  Bilbo gave Dis a look that said she only needed to continue.

            “Not so much a problem,” Dis said, “as an issue has arisen that I must speak to you about.”

            “In that case,” Bilbo said, pointing to the tray, “would you care for a cup of tea?”

            “No, thank you,” Dis said politely.

            “Right,” Bilbo took off his jacket and waistcoat, laying them over the back of the closest chair.  “So, what’s the issue?”

            “I was just wondering,” Dis said with a small smile and cocked eyebrow. “When were you going to tell me my brother proposed to you?”

           

\-----ooooo-----

 

            “WHAT?!” Thorin thundered.

            “It’s all over half the mountain.”

            Thorin had a thought and it wasn’t pleasant.  “Fili … if I find out you or your brother had a hand in this story, so help me—”

            “It wasn’t us!”  Fili cried. “Jokes are one thing but this would be crossing the line!”

            Thorin had to agree, and he also knew the boys usually knew how far they could push a prank.

            “According to what we could find out,” Fili continued, “your calling for the special council session seems to have been the catalyst.”

            Thorin groaned.  “I called it so that I could get the treaty signed and over with before Durin’s Day! I want to start the New Year on a good note!”

            “Be that as a it may, that wasn’t the note most jumped to when they heard of it.”

            “Then just where in the hell did this start from?!”

\-----ooooo-----

 

            “We traced it back to the marketplace,” Dis said calmly.

            “You mean one of the shop-keeps started it all?”  Bilbo was beside himself!  How could this have happened?

            “Not exactly,” Dis commented, with a pointed eyebrow. “Tell me Bilbo, were you in the marketplace yesterday?”

            Bilbo was caught off guard for a moment; how was this about him? But he answered the question. “Yes, as a matter-of-fact. I went to Dori’s to buy some tea.”

            “Did you notice anything … unusual?”

            “No.”

            Dis nodded, but she seemed to be thinking in many directions at once. “The reason I asked is that, from what Nori could find out, the rumors started with four Dwarrowdams that were at Dori’s shop yesterday.”

            A light when off in Bilbo’s head.  “I saw them!”

            “Dori mentioned to Nori, that this gaggle of four were discussing Thorin’s motives for the Council’s special session in two days time.”

            “Really?” Bilbo deflated. “I didn’t hear that.” Maybe it was a different group than the one he encountered?

            “What were the four you saw discussing?” 

            “To be honest,” Bilbo said, “I don’t recall them discussing anything. I came in to buy the tea, we made small talk and then I left.  That’s it.”

            “Small talk,” Dis said with a raised eyebrow. 

            “It wasn’t anything of importance really.”

            “You didn’t happen to mention anything about Hobbits to them?”

            Bilbo nodded to that.  “We did get on the subject of Hobbit creation.”

            “Did you now,” Dis said as if she were cat cornering a canary. “And just how were the Hobbits created?”

            “Well …” Bilbo then launched into his story of Yavanna and her tears. He told the story as openly and honestly as he could; he remembered his mother telling him when he was very young and she would embellish the story to make it more exciting and tangible to his younger self.

            “So it’s true,”  Dis said, lost in her own thoughts.

            “Of course,” Bilbo said.  “I mean, that is what we were always taught, so I can’t imagine it’s a lie.”

            “I had hoped that the story was an exaggeration,” Dis said, coming back to herself.  “That the four ladies had turned a simple story into something fanciful and overtly romantic, but now …”

            “I don’t understand,” Bilbo was completely confused. “Did I say something wrong, or insult your maker in some unknown way?”

            “Insult our maker?”  Dis couldn’t help but laugh. “Bilbo, have you any idea of the implications?”

 

\-----ooooo-----

 

            Thorin was stunned.  “He can’t know.”

            Fili shook his head.  “We always knew that his people weren’t particularly religious, at least not the way Dwarrow are. One could easily assume then, that they view their creationist beginnings as something unimportant.”

            “Unimportant,” Thorin whispered loudly.  It was too much, even for him, to comprehend.

            “It’s not in Bilbo’s nature to view such connections the same way the Dwarrow would.”

           

\-----ooooo-----

 

            “You’re right,” Bilbo said.  “I haven’t a clue what it all means.”

            Dis took a deep breath and released it; so much was riding on the next few words she had to say.  “Bilbo, you are aware of how the Dwarrow came into being; correct?”

            “Yes,” Bilbo nodded.  “Lord Aule … I mean, Mahal … forged the Dwarrow form stone and metal in his own forge.”

            “Correct.”

            “And when Eru found out what Mahal had done, Mahal offered to destroy his children, but Eru was merciful and told him that he would give the Dwarrow life, but only after the Elves had woken first.”

            Dis shook her head.  “That is what Elves and Men would have you believe.”

            “Are you saying it is untrue?”

            “The Dwarrow know the truth and rarely, if ever, share it,” Dis had no qualms of sharing the truth now with Bilbo.  “You see, Mahal didn’t offer, nor was Eru merciful, he _demanded_ that Mahal destroy his children.  And while Mahal did not want to, he knew that if he didn’t, Eru would destroy them himself.”  Dis took a breath again and steeled herself.  “But it was Lady Yavanna who stayed his hand and beseeched Eru to give the Dwarrow life. So taken with her compassion, Mahal fell in love with Yavanna, and she, the creator of all things that grow, accepted Mahal as her mate, for only someone so brave and courageous would destroy that which he created, rather than allow another to do so.”

            “I had no idea,” Bilbo said, slightly dazed.

            “We Dwarrow hold Yavanna close to our hearts,” Dis said, “For we see her as our adoptive mother and the perfect mate for our All-Father, Mahal.”

            “Oh my,” Bilbo’s eyes were getting wider at the now clear implications.

            “You my dear Bilbo,” Dis said with a small smile.  “Are a child of Yavanna; Thorin is not only King but a child of Mahal ... you two are viewed, not as just any couple, but as the very embodiment of that sacred union ... that Divinity ... that is seen in the marriage of Lord Mahal and Lady Yavanna.”

            Bilbo’s lip quivered at that.  “There is only one problem with that.”

 

\-----ooooo-----

 

            “He would never care for me in that way,” Thorin insisted bitterly.

            “That is a total delusion!” Fili stated.

            “It is not!  Bilbo would never love someone so … so unworthy.”

            “I swear … if you say that one more time, I will go get Dwalin’s war hammer and bash you in the head with it!”

            “You would dare threaten your king?!”

            “No. But I would threaten my pig-headed uncle!”

            Thorin growled.  “I do not appreciate your insolence!”

            “Who’s being insolent?  I’m serious!”  And Fili was.

            “Actions speak louder than words, nephew, and I can assure you, my actions have spoken volumes of unworthiness to Bilbo!”

            “In that case,” Fili stated, “I do hope you have listened to what Bilbo’s actions have to say, because they have said nothing less than how much he cares for, loves and forgives you.”

           

\-----ooooo-----

 

            Bilbo blushed all the way to his ears.  “No, Thorin could never see me as a mate.”

            “Are you kidding me?”  Dis couldn’t believe her ears.

            “It’s true,” Bilbo insisted.  “I stole from him, conspired behind his back with his sworn enemies … he may say he forgives but how could he ever forget.”  Bilbo grew quiet.  “And why should he; I betrayed him.”  Bilbo felt sick suddenly at the memory of what he had done.

            “I don’t think it’s a matter of him forgiving you,” Dis said softly. “I know for a fact he forgave you long ago. The bigger question is when you are going to forgive yourself?”

 

\-----ooooo-----

 

            “Never.” Thorin turned away, unwilling to meet his nephew’s eyes.  "I can never forgive myself for what I've done to him!"

            Fili just shook his head.  “Don’t you think you should talk to Bilbo about all that?  Don’t you think it’s time.”

            “It’s the same answer; never.”

            Fili huffed out a sigh.  “I hope mother is having an easier time than I am.”

            Thorin froze then slowly turned around.  “What the hell do you mean by that?”

            Fili didn’t answer in words, just shrugged and gave his uncle a crooked smile. It was all the king needed.

            “Are you telling me,” Thorin said, “that your mother—”

            “She went to see Bilbo at the same time I came here to speak with you.”

           

\-----ooooo-----

 

            “Oh no!” Bilbo cried, pacing about his room.  “Thorin’s going to be furious!”

            “Doubtful,” Dis said, “But if he is, it will not be  _at you_ , but more _for you_.  He is very protective of you.”

            “This is the last thing he needs to worry about right now!” Bilbo said, totally ignoring Dis.

            “I think this the only thing he needs to worry about.”

            “How can you say that?!”

            “Because it’s true,” Dis said and believed it.  “Everything else will work itself out in time; the Elves, the treaties, the council … all of them will eventually settle. But this has been hanging out there for far too long.”

            Bilbo stopped in his tracks.  “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

            “The hell you don’t,” Dis said amused.  “How long have you been in love with him?”

 

\-----ooooo-----

 

            “We’re friends,” Thorin insisted.  “Nothing more.”

            “Bullshit,” Fili said empathically.  “You are more in love than any two people I have ever seen!  More so than Kili and Tauriel—”

            “Must you compare us to an Elf?”

            “—more so than me and Sigrid—”

            “You need to speak to Bard about that.”

            “—hell, you are more in love than Dwalin and Ori!”

            As un-kingly as it was, Thorin just gaped.  “Dwalin and _Ori_?!”

            Fili grimaced.  “Oops. That slipped out; it’s supposed to be secret.  Forget I said it.” Fili shrugged, too late now. “Anyway, my point is, you and Bilbo are madly in love … it’s just that … well, you are the only two not to see it.”

           

\-----ooooo-----

 

            “What do you mean by that?!”  Bilbo was feeling a bit faint.

            “From what I have heard and gathered,” Dis said, “the whole company has known since before you made it to Rivendell.”

            “What?!”

            “Apparently the evidenced spoke for itself.”

            “What evidence?”

            “He was the first to throw down his weapon when you were captured by the trolls.  He saved you on the cliff, you saved him from Azog. You watched over him at Beorn’s.  He was the only one to have hope at you would rescue them when they were imprisoned. And speaking of their imprisionment, I have heard on more than one occasion that you let Thorin out first.”

            “He was our leader,” Bilbo said.

            “You had the key,” Dis said.  “At that moment you were the leader.”

            “Hardly.”

            “Did you not lead them out?”

            “Well, yes, but—”

            “And when they wouldn’t follow your idea, Thorin commanded them to do as you said.”

            Bilbo had no response to that so Dis continued.

            “When the barrel ride was over, was Thorin not frantic that he could not find you?  Did he not keep you close in Laketown?  Did you both not find the doorway to the mountain together?”

            “Didn’t I steal the Arkenstone from him?”  Bilbo quipped.

            “You did,” Dis said evenly.  “And you did so to save him.”

            “I did it to save them all.”

            “No, Bilbo.  You did it to save Thorin.  Everything you did, you did for him.”

            Bilbo wanted to argue that point but he couldn’t really. Because he couldn’t really deny what was the truth when it was presented so matter-of-factly.

            “And let us not forget that when you thought him dead—”

            “Please don’t say that!”

            “—you wept bitterly for him.”

            “Please.”

            “And when he yet lived, you refused to leave his side until he woke and was out of danger.”

            Bilbo couldn’t speak at that, the memory was too painful.

            “And you had my boys moved to Thorin’s tent so that you could tend to them and care for them as you were Thorin.”

             “They were dear to me.”

             “While I know you love my boys as if they were your own nephews, I am not so naïve to think you didn’t cared for them because Thorin would have blamed himself had one of them passed on; and you would do everything in your power to make sure Thorin didn’t suffer that kind of pain.”

            Enough was enough.

            “I thank you for your council, Dis,” Bilbo said, throwing on his waistcoat and jacket.  “But I think I should go and see Thorin now.”

            “I think it’s past time,” Dis said with a smile.

            “Indeed,” Bilbo said, reaching for the doorknob.  “If I hurry, I can help Thorin prepared to deal with this disaster for tomorrow, and then slip out of the mountain before morning.”

            “What?!” Dis was rarely thrown off balance.  “You can’t leave!”

            “I think it’s for the best,” Bilbo insisted as he opened the door.

            “As my sister informed you,” Thorin said on the threshold. “You can’t leave.”

            Bilbo stepped back as Thorin entered his rooms.

            “Dis,” Thorin said, giving a nod in greeting to his sister.

            “It’s about time you showed up,” Dis quipped.

            “I was waylaid,” Thorin said dryly as Dis just laughed. “Could I speak with Bilbo alone, please?”

            “Of course,” Dis said, turning to Bilbo.  “I’ll see you in the morning.”  Bilbo didn’t say a word, just nodded as his ears turned beat red. As she walked past her brother, she whispered.  “Be kind.”

            Thorin whispered back, annoyed.  “I have no intention of being anything other than kind to him, Dis.”

            “Good,” Dis said and closed the door quietly behind her.

            Once they were alone, the silence between them hung like a foul odor in the room. Only the crackling of the fireplace could be heard until Thorin took a deep breath in.

            “Bilbo—”

            “I’m so sorry, Thorin,” Bilbo said quickly.  “I had no idea when I told that story, that it would—”

            “SShhhhhh,” Thorin had closed the distance separating them in two strides and he gently pulled Bilbo to him, laying his forehead on Bilbo’s and bringing silence back to the room.

            They stood there for long minutes, forehead to forehead, Thorin’s hands on Bilbo’s shoulders, Bilbo’s on Thorin’s elbows, saying nothing and merely sharing the air between them.  Thorin took deep breaths, and relished the subtle earthy scent of Bilbo’s being, taking peace in Bilbo’s presence.  All the while Bilbo did the same, drawing courage from Thorin’s person and taking in the gentle musky scent he had come to associate and love from the Dwarf.

            Finally, Thorin moved, he raised his head a bit and planted a tender, tentative kiss on Bilbo’s forehead, then moving back to rest his forehead back where it had been before.

            “Bilbo,” Thorin whispered.  “Will you answer me one question?”

            Bilbo took a breath and said, “I do, Thorin … I do love you.”

            Thorin smiled.  “That’s sweet of you to say, but that wasn’t my question.”

            “Oh,” Bilbo said, feeling his face heat up.  Thorin didn’t care.

            “Tell me,” Thorin started again, “do you want this?  What we have between us, do you want it?”

            Bilbo didn’t hesitate.  “Yes. Yes, I want it.”

            Thorin released the breath he was holding.  “Thank the maker.  I don’t know what I would have done if you had said no.”

            Bilbo giggled.  “Probably held me down and tickled me until I gave in.”

            “And risk being kicked by one of those ridiculously adorable feet of yours? Guess again.”

            Bilbo giggled again; it was a funny thought.

            Thorin pulled back and cupped Bilbo’s face, running his thumbs gently across the smooth apples of Bilbo’s cheeks.  “A true child of Yavanna.”

            “In love with and beloved by a child of Mahal.”

            Thorin nodded.  “It even sounds romantic to me.”

            Bilbo cocked an eyebrow.  “That’s because you’re a soppy old Dwarf.”

            Thorin threw back his head and released one of his rare, full, throaty laughs; the ones that Bilbo loved so dearly.  Bilbo however, took the moment to lean in and wrap his arms around Thorin’s chest, pulling the Dwarf, _his_ Dwarf, close.  Thorin did the same and gathered Bilbo to him, tucking the Hobbit, _his_ Hobbit, under his chin and resting his cheek on the top of Bilbo’s beautiful, curly head.

            “Would you prefer me to not be so soppy,” Thorin said softly.

            “I would prefer you just as you are, thank you very much,” Bilbo replied. “Don’t change.”

            Thorin pulled them apart.  “May I finally kiss you?”

            “Oh, yes.  Please.”

            It was rather chaste considering, but it was warm and filled them both with emotions they had denied and kept hidden for far too long.

            Then Bilbo giggled.

            “What is so funny?” Thorin asked, amused.

            “Your beard,” Bilbo said.  “It tickles.”

            “Maybe I should try kissing you in other places,” Thorin suggested with a low growl.  “See if it still tickles.”

            “I guess I will have to find out,” Bilbo said, with a not-so-innocent look.

            It was sometime before dawn when they finally finished figuring out exactly how much and exactly where Thorin’s beard tickled the most.

            Bilbo made mental notes.

 

\-----oooooOOOOO88888OOOOOooooo-----

 

            Thorin decided to make the rumors true and at the special session of Council, he officially announced his intention to take Bilbo as his consort. By that time, even the council members had heard the story and none opposed the courtship of their King and his burglar.

            Of course, wearing Orcrist to the meeting might have made an impression as well.

            And speaking of impressions, when the spring came and the wedding of Thorin and Bilbo was held, to the great joy and cheer of the kingdom, there were four very special guests in the front row.

 

\-----ooooo-----

 

            “How the hell did we get these seats?” Hilde wondered in a loud whisper to her sister-in-law and their friends.

            “Don’t ask me!” Siv said, straightening out her dress; the one she made with the green _‘Elvish’_ fabric that Hilde had hated so much.

            “I almost fell over when that big guard delivered the invitation!” Veda commented, remembering Dwalin standing outside her door; she almost fainted.

            “He was intimidating,” Frid said.  “But the young man with him was so cute!”

            “I wondered about that!” Siv stated.  “I mean, why did a royal scribe have to come with him to deliver an invitation?”

            “Maybe he wrote them or something?” Frid quested.

            “That doesn’t make sense though,” Veda answered.

            “Shush!” Hilde commanded as trumpets blew, marking the end of the ceremony.

            Thorin and Bilbo came walking down the isle, the crowd cheering and the royal couple waving back.  Colorful confetti, a Hobbit tradition, filled the air.   In fact, the whole ceremony had been a beautiful mix of both Hobbit and Dwarrow traditions; and while many would have found fault with that, the coupling of a child of Yavanna and a child of Mahal was so close and revered by the Dwarrow, that the ceremony could have been Elven and they wouldn’t have cared.

            Much anyway.

            As the King and his consort passed by, Hilde, Siv, Frid and Veda all curtsied and bowed their heads in respect; but when they straightened up, they saw that the royal pair had stopped.  And not just stopped, but Bilbo stepped forward and came right up to Siv!

            Bilbo looked over the Dwarrowdam’s outfit before smiling at her. “I love your dress; green is my favorite color!”

            The four friends were stunned silent and could only watch as Bilbo and Thorin continued on their way.

            A moment later, Siv turned to Hilde with a smug smile and didn’t need to say a word.

            “Oh, shut up.” Hilde ground out, rolling her eyes.

           

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Divinity: the state or quality of being divine; of God(s).
> 
> \---------------
> 
> Dori, Nori and Ori - sons of Rina (Headcanon)
> 
> In Dwarrow society, most take the LAST two letters of the Father's name and add them onto their own (e.g as direct relatives to DURIN, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, their father Fundin, Gloin, Oin, their father Groin, etc etc ... the Family 'IN' ... like Bofur, Bifur and Bombur are the family 'UR' ... exception is THROR, but I have a theory of that).
> 
> HOWEVER, while uncommon and a little rare, it is not unacceptable for children to named after the mother and, in that case, they use the FIRST two letters of the mother's name ... so, Dori, Nori and Ori are named after their mother, RINA (e.c.). This would also explain why DIS does not have 'IN' in her name ... her mother was name started with 'IS.' 
> 
> Now, as for Thror ... perhaps he was named after a beloved sister, or his grandmother who died young, or a favorite aunt ... who knows ... that would explain why in a family filled with 'IN' names, he is the stand-out.
> 
> JUST an idea.


End file.
